The present invention relates generally to the field of automated employment recruiting, and, more particularly, to selecting a job post site to which a job opening description may be posted.
Traditionally, when employers have sought new employees to fill open job positions, an employment manager or human resources coordinator may have posted an advertisement describing the open positions in a local newspaper, an appropriate trade journal, and/or in a school placement office. The information superhighway, however, may provide additional avenues for advertising job openings and for recruiting personnel. For example, traditional recruiting sources, such as newspapers, trade journals, and schools, may offer sites on the World Wide Web for employers to advertise their job openings. Moreover, career services companies, such as HotJobs.com, Ltd., Monster.com, CareerMosaic, etc., may provide electronic bulletin boards on which job openings may be posted by category and accessed throughout the world over the Internet.
In view of the potentially large number of job post sites available to employers to advertise their open job positions, an employment manager or human resources coordinator may have difficulty in determining which sites to use to enhance their effectiveness in recruiting employees. For example, for a first type of job opening, an employer may find that a local or regional newspaper may be the best job post site for recruiting potential candidates for the first type of open position. An employer may also find, however, that for a second type of job opening, an electronic bulletin board accessible via the Internet may be the best job post site for recruiting potential candidates for the second type of open position. Further complicating the recruiting process, the various job post sites may request that employers submit their job opening descriptions in a particular format, which may differ from site to site.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvements in how a job post site may be selected for advertising a job opening and in how a job opening description may be posted to a selected job post site.